


新進社員

by toakyt



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toakyt/pseuds/toakyt
Summary: 體驗人間小少爺skyx社畜西
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kinjo Sukai
Kudos: 3





	新進社員

（上）

川西才剛坐下，就被課長拍了肩膀，他轉過頭去，看見了課長從沒那麼燦爛的笑容。

「川西，這個是我們的新人。」課長說，「叫金城，之後就麻煩你多照顧他了。」

川西看了一眼金城，淺金色的頭髮、香奈兒的耳環、看不出是什麼牌子的戒指，大概要他三個月的薪水吧？他在心裡輕笑了一聲，金城又不是什麼常見的姓，他可還記得自己就是在金城工業上的班，這個人大概就是來體驗人間的少爺吧。

社畜經驗雖然只有一年，川西還是露出了社交用的笑容說，「我知道了，歡迎你加入我們。」

「金城你之後就先跟著川西，啊不過，不要有太大的壓力喔！」

聽到這話，川西在心裡翻了一個大白眼。

因為等等還有會要開，課長幫金城排了位置就先離開了，實驗室只剩下他們兩個。

金城開口說，「川西前輩，你知道我是誰對吧？」

「嗯？你說什麼呢？」川西埋首於數據分析，連頭也沒抬起來。

「來體驗人間的富二代，你是這樣想的吧？」金城撐著下巴對他說，「雖然有一半是這樣沒錯，但我是有興趣才進這部門的，你可以把我當一般新人來看。」

川西終於把目光從電腦移開，看著他說，「那請你先把那些飾品都拔掉吧。」

「連實驗室規則都不遵守說什麼有興趣。」

其實川西說完就有點後悔，他就只是一個領薪水的社畜，沒事嗆少爺要幹嘛。

他糾結著要不要再說些什麼打圓場，就聽到金城說：「我知道了。」

另一邊的金城完全沒有覺得被冒犯的感覺，倒不如說被這麼直接地對待他覺得更好，只不過他還是故意沉默了一段時間才開口講話。

沒辦法，長的好看的人就是各種表情都值得好好的看一下，當然要把握好機會欣賞他這位前輩糾結的樣子。

是的，金城碧海，俗稱的紈褲子弟，但對長的好看的人耐性有無限大，通常會被叫做顏控。

川西聽到他的答覆有些驚訝，他本來以為說的這麼直接可能會被擺一個臭臉，但沒想到這個少爺不但沒有，甚至還可以對他露出笑容，讓他不自覺的開始反省自己是不是不該因為他少爺的身分產生偏見。

金城下班後就到了習慣去的髮廊，髮廊老闆佐藤看到是他，便親自出來接待。

「你怎麼突然來了？想弄什麼嗎？」

「幫我把頭髮染黑吧。」

「什麼！」佐藤驚呼了一聲，「我那天漂了多久才弄出這奶油金你現在居然要給我染黑！你不告訴我原因我不會幫你染的！」

金城斜了他一眼，哼了一聲說：「你怎麼還是一樣八卦。」

佐藤拉了一張椅子到他旁邊坐下，怎麼說也是一起長大的關係，他笑著說：「看上誰了？他喜歡黑髮？」

「沒有喜歡黑髮，想讓自己看起來正經一點而已。」

「我現在回去我老爸公司上班了。」

「我們認識了15年了。」佐藤翻了一個白眼，「誰會相信金城碧海會因為上班改變造型。」

雖然這麼說，但佐藤還是讓助理拿來了染劑，把他的頭髮染回黑色，還刻意弄了瀏海，看起來就像是個剛出社會的新鮮人一樣。

金城隔天一到公司，就把川西嚇了一大跳，他沒想到金城除了把那些飾品都拿掉，甚至連頭髮都染回黑色。

「你怎麼…」

「我昨天回去也覺得外表弄成那樣，說自己有心要學習真的太沒有說服力了，所以就把頭髮也弄回黑色了。」

他裝作不好意思地摸摸頭髮，「會不適合嗎？」

川西愣了一下，才回答：「啊、不會，很適合你。」

「那就太好了。」他露出笑容說，「那前輩之後也請多多指教了。」

川西對他點點頭，就轉回去分析他的數據，一邊在心裡譴責自己昨天真的怎麼可以這樣對人有偏見，意外的是很不錯的人啊。

而且，他又偷偷轉過去看了金城一眼，還真的是又高又帥。

甚至還有錢，他又有點忿忿地想著，上天真的是不公平。 

（下）

金城很快就注意到川西是個不太注重食物的人。

其實這麼說也不對，金城想，根據他一個月來的觀察，川西就是、熱愛著各種垃圾食物，尤其是加了大量起司的漢堡跟披薩。

雖然並沒有什麼不好，金城嘆了口氣，放下了整個處室（其實也就他跟川西）午餐一起訂的麥當勞。

可是他真的吃膩了。

他也不是沒有試著說服川西一起到外面吃個午餐之類的，但總是會被麻煩之類的理由拒絕，最後還會丟下一句，「你如果想吃別的可以去啊，我找隔壁的瑠姬一起訂就好了。」

瑠姬是哪個女的啊，他在心裡想著，就只能扯出笑容說，「喔也是欸，報告的deadline要到了，那我也一起訂吧。」 

川西並不是沒注意到金城是想約他一起去吃飯，但他是真的沒興趣跟一群人擠在小小的店裡（而且味道超可怕），更何況他也不知道該和金城說些什麼。

但沒想到他竟然也就不出去了，他看了一眼擺明就不是很喜歡漢堡的金城。

「欸金城。」他喊了一句。

「嗯？前輩怎麼了嗎？」

川西猶豫了一下，還是說開口說了，「你禮拜五晚上有空嗎？」

「咦？」

「你也來了一個月了，那天晚上去吃飯吧，就當作是你的迎新會。」

「啊、好的！」

* 

金城滿心期待的等著星期五晚上的到來，一到了下班時間就立刻收好東西站在了川西前面。

川西抬起頭，不解地看他，「嗯？你就下班啊？」

「吃飯呀！之前前輩說的。」

「喔！」川西這才想起這件事情，他連忙收了東西，看到在門口等著，一臉期待看著他的金城，莫名有種自己養了大型犬的感覺。

川西搖搖頭，朝金城走去，「走吧！」

金城跟著川西進到了一家居酒屋，跟店員說了預約名字後，店員就帶著他們到了一間包廂，門一打開就是一群已經開喝的大叔們。

「喂！主角也來的太慢了！」河野拿著麥克風朝他們吼。

金城一臉茫然地看著現在的情況，怎麼回事？不是他跟前輩兩個人的晚餐而已嗎？這些人哪裡來的。

川西則是嗆了他一句，「以為大家都跟你們部門一樣都提前落跑喔！」

金城逮到了空隙，小聲地問：「前輩這是？」

「啊、那是會計部的河野，想說跟別的部門一起辦比較熱鬧。」

「喔這樣啊…」

川西帶他坐到了一個棕髮男子旁邊，「瑠姬。」

原來他就是瑠姬啊，金城想，還以為是女的。

「喔你來了啊，你們部門新人？」

「嗯，金城碧海，金城，這是會計部的白岩瑠姬。」

白岩朝他點點頭，接著就拿了一盤雞肉串給川西。

「先幫你點了。」

「瑠姬！」川西靠到他身上，「愛你。」

白岩嫌棄的把他推開，「走開啦。」

金城冷眼看著他們的互動，河野也好白岩也好，明明只是差了一年的相處時間，但距離感未免也差的太多。

他本來以為自己這麼喜歡跟在川西旁邊，只是因為他的臉是自己喜歡的類型，看著心情就會好起來，不過現在心裡卻莫名的浮出了嫉妒感。

什麼啊？真的被佐藤說中了嗎？他想。

他不想點酒，什麼都沒有開始就要藉酒消愁未免太蠢，只是一直在吃著小菜，一旁的川西大概是因為明天是假日，所以放縱的連點了好幾杯啤酒，又被白岩慫恿點了一杯highball，平常沒怎麼在喝的結果就是這樣就醉了。

川西一邊笑著一邊倒在金城的身上，瞇著眼看著他。

「嗯，真的很帥。」他說。

「前輩你醉了啊？」

川西沒理他，掙扎著爬了起來，又拉住金城的領帶讓他靠近了自己，之後就親了上去，沒多久就鬆了開來。

他嫌棄地說：「嗯，果然不好親。」

之後就在地上找好一個位置，縮成一團自顧自的睡了，只留下石化的金城。

*

川西是在一陣頭痛醒來的，他看了看四周，是他家沒錯。

撿起被丟在一邊的手機，點開了LINE，和白岩的對話有好幾個未讀。

一點開他就受到了衝擊，那是他跑去親金城的照片。

川西又看了白岩傳給他的訊息。

白岩：你超猛。

白岩：而且親完還嫌人家不好親就睡了。

白岩：金城的臉我看了都快笑死w

川西關上了手機，把他丟到一旁，拉起了棉被決定再睡一覺。

一切都是夢吧嚇不到他的。

等他再清醒過來已經是黃昏了，他又打開了手機，那張照片依舊存在。

星期一就辭職算了，他想。

然後才注意到金城也傳了消息過來。

金城：前輩，我把門鎖上後，就把你家的鑰匙放到信箱裡面了。

金城：然後說我不好親我真的不服氣，你要不要給我一個機會讓我試試。

試個屁，川西把手機丟到了一旁，他星期一還是去辭職好了。


End file.
